


Serious Injuries

by tinycrown



Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, IE: They're married, Injury, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Wranduin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: “Maybe I just don’t trust anyone else to take care of me other than you.”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Serious Injuries

Anduin nearly dropped the stack of papers he was holding when Wrathion burst through their window, dropping ungracefully onto the floor of his chambers and splattering blood everywhere. His foot seemed to be caught in the frame as the panes tilted dangerously away from their hinge. The king’s jaw dropped, practically throwing the stack aside as he ran to his husband’s aid. 

“What-?” 

“Ambush in the chamber-  _ again.”  _ Wrathion grunted, pushing himself up and lifting his foot from its stuck position. He recoiled quickly after with a harsh yell, clutching his side. “I  _ hate _ cultists.” He scowled, windswept hair falling into his face.

“You can sulk about it after,” Anduin retorted as he grasped his elbow to help him stand, leading him over to the desk and pushing him down into the chair and beginning to peel off his overcoat. “I need to take care of this,” he began to unbutton the bloodstained undershirt once he threw the coat aside, then paused. “Wait. Did you  _ fly _ all the way here from Sithilus?!” He exclaimed, fixing the dragon with an outraged look. Wrathion chuckled nervously, hissing when it jostled his wound not-too-kindly. He couldn’t exactly  _ lie  _ to Anduin...

“I didn’t think it was that bad…” He began sheepishly, frowning as his husband’s scarred hands grew bloody from the fabric he had been holding. He peeled the rest of his clothes away, a worried look replacing the angry one as he brushed his hand against it softly. A deep gash in his side, stretching from the bottom of his ribcage to the underside of his pec. 

“Light, Wrathion… If your wings had given out in the middle of the ocean…” The dragon could see his mind begin to wander when a terrified yet far-away look blurred his eyes, his chest aching far worse than his wound even as it bled sluggishly. He reached down, gently cupping his cheek. Anduin startled, blinking rapidly. He said nothing, and the caring warmth of the Light began to soothe his angry wound. 

He could feel the skin begin to sew itself back together, only  _ slightly _ uncomfortable- but far more relieving than stitching it with thread. He was going to say something- but Anduin looked incredibly concentrated, and worried. 

“How do you feel?” He asked after a few moments, rising back up and wiping his hands off with Wrathion’s ruined shirt. He folded his arms, leaning against the desk with a sigh. 

“Fine. How do  _ you  _ feel?” Wrathion reached out, grazing his hand along his hip and basking in the gentle smile Anduin gave him. He moved a little closer, carding his hand through Wrathion’s hair as the man pressed his forehead to his stomach, kissing the exposed skin through the gap between buttons. He was worried, since using the Light seemed to exhaust his husband every time he used it as of late. Though we wasn't sure if that was because he was not well-rested in general, or because of something else. 

“Just tired. It’s been a long day, relatively boring- well, until  _ now _ I suppose.” He chortled, his mirth only lasting a short time as a melancholic look fell over him again. The dragon’s brows furrowed as he stood, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging the king close to him. 

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t do  _ this  _ to you, but-” 

“That’s… that’s not it, Wrathion. I want you to come to me when you need help, but… sometimes it just scares me,” He leaned back, cupping his cheeks and kissing him gently. The dragon's lips were chapped and dry, but Anduin didn't seem to care. “I want you to rely on me, but I don’t want me to be the  _ only  _ person you rely on. Why didn’t you stay at the Chamber and have Ebyssian help you? Or Magni?” Wrathion paused, gaze flicking to the window behind them as he contemplated… why  _ didn’t  _ he stay..? He trusted his brother, he really did.. And Magni was a friend, so... why didn’t he?

“Maybe I just don’t trust anyone else to take care of me other than you.” He concluded, pressing his thumb into the familiar dimple of his lower back through his thin shirt. Anduin sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Wrathion’s hairy, sweat-matted chest. 

“Just don’t make that dislike the path to your deathbed, okay? If I’m not around, or if I’m too far… you  _ can’t  _ come to me. Promise?” Wrathion kissed his forehead, tightening his arms and rocking them back and forth slight as he playfully pretended to think about it. He hummed, huffing overdramatically. 

“I suppose I can do that.." 

“Good,” Anduin smirked, swaying with him. He leaned up and kissed Wrathion again, smiling against his lips when he pulled away, mumbling. “Now fix the window.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if wrathion wasnt injured anduin would have bopped him for breaking the window


End file.
